Moles, voles, gophers and other burrowing animals can wreak havoc on lawns and gardens. Numerous products in the prior art have been developed to repel these burrowing animals with only moderate success. While the prior art recognizes that castor oil is a repellent for moles, voles and gophers, the problem is that when castor oil is administered in the prior art, it is diluted with water, often in a hose spray. If the water is cool, the castor oil gels (castor oil freezes at about 60-65° F.). (All temperatures given in this specification are given in Fahrenheit, unless otherwise noted.) The gel clogs the holes of the sprayer and then the repellent is not delivered to the desired area.
Some castor oil products in the prior art require that the vial containing the castor oil be placed in a warm bath before using if the water is cool. However, this only helps until the castor oil and/or water cools and the castor oil gels again. Other products combine soybean oil with castor oil, but there is still a gelling problem.
Therefore, the industry has a need for an effective repellent for moles, voles, gophers and other burrowing animals, which is not limited by the gelling of castor oil. Preferably, the repellent should not be harmful to the animals, or the surroundings on which the repellent is deposited.